One Down
by onepiecefreec
Summary: My take on what's going through Jake's head during the final scene of 'Upgrade'.


This is my first fic so I'm very excited, though I don't expect a lot of feedback since this is a small, not very well know show, so if you read this please, please, please review so I can know how I did and what you thought. Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: Jake 2.0 does not belong to me; if it did it would have lasted more than one season.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Down**

Jake was walking towards his car, having finally signed out after what felt like one of the longest days of his life. He was in a very good mood at that moment, thinking about all of the accomplishments that had been made. He had come from informing Shinji of his new life, which was going to start soon. They were planning to get together and go out for beers before he had to get on his train.

In his happy mood, he paused in his thoughts for a moment to admire his car—one of the good things currently in his life—as he pulled out his keys. It was a lot better than what he had had before he started working as an agent and began earning a much better salary.

His cell phone suddenly rang out, and seemed to encompass the whole parking garage with how it echoed. "Hey, it's Jake," he answered. As he was saying that, he caught the vague reflection of something orange out of the corner of his eye off of his car. Before whoever was on the other end of the line could respond to his greeting, he was already lowering his phone and transferring it to his other hand, but he could still hear it.

"Jake, I've got Director Becket on the line, it's urgent."

.

What was that, that was approaching him and fast? It was a person, he could tell that much now that the image had become clearer. Wearing a jumpsuit and holding something in a high grip. He squinted his eyes a bit and focused, he knew who that was, it was Shinji's sister! She was carrying a long handled dagger and coming at him with the clear intent to murder him in one of the many proficient ways she knew how.

He reacted automatically to the imminent danger the way that Kyle had spent hours upon hours drilling into him; it paid off in that moment. Jake spun around to face her while pulling out and up his gun to level it off with her head, not sparing a single thought to his actions before pulling the trigger, the noise drowning out any others. It was a perfect hit, center of the forehead.

This was the third time in his life that he had to stare into another person's eyes as they died by his own hands. On her face he could see surprise, as he did on all the others, hers coming from the fact that she hadn't expected to be seen at all as she took her revenge and tried to reclaim her honor. As the moment seemed to stretch on forever Jake also found a bit of fear in her expression, probably from the thought of dieing. From what he had been told about the Jun Shi assassins, they were trained to be the very best at what they did from as young an age as possible. Judging by how proficiently she had been carrying out her mission she had most likely had complete success on every assignment before this, probably getting it in her head that she would never fail, therefore never considering the possibility of her own death. He could see in her eyes that it was scaring her. That she was unprepared for the finality of it.

Jake's mind flashed back to what Shinji had said to him not long ago. _"I am grateful you found a path for her, that doesn't end in death." _And then he had spoken about how his life was in Jake's hand if he ever needed it. Shinji had spoken of such appreciation and then Jake went and turned his back on him and did this**. ** He felt as though he was betraying him. How was he supposed to tell Shinji that at the end of it all he hadkilled his sister?! There was no way he would be able to see Shinji's face and not break down and confess about what he had just done.

The sound of the shell casing hitting the concrete floor snapped him out of his trance in time to see the light fade from her eyes as she fell quickly backwards to the ground, collapsing with a thump. He breathed out a few harsh breathes as he tried to get his mind and emotions under some semblance of control.

"Jake? Jake, are you alright?" He could hear it over his phone as he holstered his weapon. It was the director.

He brought his cell up to his ear to respond, "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, situation is resolved, south parking lot by my car. One down." He said it all with as much professionalism as he could muster, trying to detach himself from the event and failing. He snapped his phone shut, not waiting for any sort of affirmation.

He breathed out another harsh sigh as he caught sight of her body once again and tried to look away but couldn't. He turned back to face what he had done with his own hands, as he leaned against his car. As all was silent in the parking garage, he stared at the body of the sister of someone whom he had started to consider a friend.

"Damn it."


End file.
